1. Field
The present invention relates to anchoring systems. For example, the present invention may relate to a system for securing a medical article to a patient to inhibit movement or migration of the medical article relative to a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hospitalized patients often have limited mobility due either to their condition or to doctor's orders. Such patients must lie in bed and not move about their hospital room, even to urinate. As such, various devices are used with bed-confined patient to drain various bodily fluids, or insert various forms of medicine or other substances into the body, as needed.
Often, a healthcare provider may secure tubes for draining and inserting such fluids to a patient using tape. For example, a healthcare provider may place long pieces of tape across the distal end of the tube in a crisscross pattern to secure the tube distal end to the inner thigh of the patient. This securement inhibits disconnection between the tube and the patient, as well as prevents the tube from snagging on the bed rail or other objects.
Taped connections, however, often collect contaminants and dirt. Normal protocol therefore requires periodic tape changes in order to inhibit bacteria and germ growth at the securement site. Frequent tape changes though lead to another problem: excoriation of the patient's skin. In addition, valuable time is spent applying and reapplying the tape to secure the catheter. And healthcare providers often remove their gloves when taping because most find the taping procedure difficult and cumbersome when wearing gloves. Not only does this further lengthen the procedure, but it also subjects the healthcare provider to possible infection.